


The Light Of The Fireflies Dancing In The Dark

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Community: spnkink_meme, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Passion, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, top Sam, bottom Dean Basically anything with top Sam and bottom Dean. Go wild with the kinks.





	The Light Of The Fireflies Dancing In The Dark

One tequila, two tequila, three tequila...the floor of the bar was not where they end up; tipsy or not, Sam wasn’t going to fuck Dean in sight everyone. They stumble to the motel a block away, kissing passionately. Inside, door locked and blinds closed, they paw at each other’s body, clothes tumbling to the floor in a hasty fashion until they make it to the bed where they lose themselves to lust and desire. No prep or lube; it’s all blood easing the away for Sam’s dick as he rips Dean open. 

As Dean scream with pleasure pain, Sam moans as his dick is encased in the wet, warm heat of his brother’s body. He works his hips faster and rougher as hot pleasure churned in the pit of his stomach, he pounds into Dean so hard the bed rocked against the wall; Dean brings his brother’s large hands up to his throat, asking for his favorite kink. Sam’s fingernails slice into pale skin, etching bloody jagged claw marks and bruises as he constricts his hands around Dean’s throat. 

He fucks hard and fast, hips jarring roughly against Dean’s, and he groans and snarls like a beast as his cock screws deep into Dean. Beneath him, his brother gaps and chokes, lungs burning black with lack of oxygen; his pretty green eyes roll up in his head as his throbbing prick lays fat and thick on his belly. Sam is not in the mood for mercy tonight, and Dean loves it that way; he pushes Dean down against the mattress and fucking into him with jarring thrusts, grinding viciously into Dean to fuck him raw onto his throbbing dick. 

Dean’s entire body trembles with need for release, balls heavy and warm, chest on fire as he struggles to breathe as Sam’s thick cock brushes up against the bundle of nerves inside him that only excites him more and riles him up to the point his breathes huffs is jagged gasps. Dean is close to coming, Sam can tell by the way his entire body locks up; his bruising grips tightens tighter, palms pressing on his pulse point until Dean’s world blackens and the darkness swallows him whole. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32711173#t32711173)


End file.
